Inaccessible
by Charlieworld
Summary: Santana est en avant dernière année à Poudlard. Elle fait partie des plus populaires, admirée de tous. Elle a l'habitude d'impressionner quelques élèves en particulier, histoire de montrer qu'elle sera toujours la fille la plus crainte et la plus respectée de l'école mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas...
1. Prologue

**Mon premier Crossover, soyez indulgents ! Je vais essayer de faire différent de tout ce que j'ai déjà lu, mais j'espere que ce prologue va vous plaire malgré qu'il soit très très court !**

 **Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, c'est important, si c'est mauvais dites le moi aussi, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que ça vaut...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Inaccessible - Prologue**

« - Tadaaam ! »

« - Santana, si j'avais su que le fait de porter ce simple badge te rendrais plus cool, j'aurais déjà supplié Dumbledore de te nommer préfet avant ! »

Santana s'était retournée, très fière vers son amie. Dans les dortoirs, les deux jeunes femmes enfilaient leur tenue pour leur avant dernière année à Poudlard. Elles venaient d'arriver et le banquet ainsi que les nouveaux élèves de première année n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Pendant l'été, Quinn et Santana avaient reçu une lettre leur informant qu'elles avaient été nommées préfètes des Serpentard. Une grande joie pour les deux jeunes filles et leur famille.

« - Q, tu te rends pas compte, déjà qu'avant on régnait mais alors là, en plus d'être les pires garces de Poudlard –et les plus canons-, on vient de gagner un droit supplémentaire d'avoir tout le monde à nos pieds ! On va s'éclater ! »

La Latina tapa dans ses mains plusieurs fois d'excitation. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi euphorique mais à cet instant, rien ne pourrais gâcher son bonheur. Quinn arqua un sourcil. Voir son amie dans cet état n'était pas courant mais il fallait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient mis des années à s'apprivoiser et aujourd'hui, elles étaient meilleures amies, aussi inséparables que redoutables. Elle lui sourit et se regarda une nouvelle fois dans la glace, vérifiant que tout soit parfait et que son badge soit visible sur sa cape de sorcière vert et noire.

Lorsqu'elles sortirent de la salle commune de Sperpentard, tout le monde se pressait déjà dans les escaliers de l'école pour aller au banquet. Un fait surprenant se produisit, au plus grand bonheur de l'hispanique. Alors que Quinn et Santana marchaient fièrement entre les élèves la tête haute, tous les étudiants se poussaient déjà sur leur chemin pour les laisser passer. Le sentiment de puissance monta en Santana. Voilà ce qu'elles étaient.

Les filles les plus populaires de l'école, les plus désirées, les plus inaccessibles. La blonde et la brune. La glace et le feu.

« - Salut les filles ! »

Un jeune homme s'approcha des deux jeunes filles. Il se mit à marcher à côté d'elles. Il était lui aussi très populaire dans l'école et faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard.

« - Puckerman, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas nous adresser la parole en publique tant que tu n'as pas rasé le raton laveur mort sur ton crane.

Le jeune homme fit un grand sourire séducteur en direction de la Latina qui elle, affichait un regard dégouté en direction de la crête du garçon.

\- Lopez ! Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ! »

Les trois amis rirent quelques instants et se prirent dans les bras. Cette année allait définitivement être parfaite.

Une fois tous les élèves attablés, chaque maison à une table différente, Dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence.

« - Chers élèves. En cette nouvelle année, je vous souhaite à tous un bon retour à Poudlard. Je souhaite également bonne chance à tous les dernières années qui passeront les examens clôturant leurs études ici. Je vous demande d'accueillir les nouveaux élèves comme il se doit, de leur montrer le bon chemin à suivre pour devenir un bon sorcier. »

Les élèves applaudirent et le silence s'empara de la salle. Au plafond, les bougies flottaient et le plafond magique montrait une voie lactée des plus spectaculaires. Mais à cet instant, toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers l'entrée.

Ils virent alors arriver le Professeur McGonagall, suivi de tous les élèves de première année, impressionnés par la grandeur de la salle. Ils regardaient dans tous les coins montrant les fantômes, le plafond, les professeurs. On entendait un chuchotement régulier, ils se montraient toutes ces choses les yeux émerveillés en poussant des soupirs d'admiration.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur le visage de Santana. La jeune femme se frotta les mains :

« - Aaah, les loosers arrivent enfin. »

Puck et Quinn sourirent à cette vision. La Latina ne changera jamais, au grand damne de ceux qui seront ses nouvelles victimes cette année.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire et à CelThev pour le commentaire (tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre ;) )**

 **Voilà la suite, c'est un peu court mais j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **A bientôt :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Cela faisait quelques semaines que la rentrée avait eu lieu. Depuis, la vie se déroulait normalement à Poudlard, et chacun était excité par l'arrivée des sélections des équipes de Quidditch. Cette année, une fois encore, les quatre maisons se feraient une guerre sans merci pour gagner la coupe. Santana et Quinn s'étaient retrouvés dans la salle commune de Serpentard.

« - Bon les filles, il faut qu'on trouve un nouveau gardien pour l'équipe. Le dernier s'est fait ratatiné, impossible pour lui de jouer cette année.

\- Puck, on verra samedi à l'entrainement, lui répondit Quinn, levant à peine son nez de ses parchemins de défense contre les forces du mal. »

Sébastian s'avança vers le petit groupe, un mauvais sourire sur le visage.

« - Vous allez enfin m'accepter dans l'équipe ? Parce que vu comme sont gaulés les nouveaux, vous allez avoir du mal à trouver quelqu'un de mieux.

\- Sébastian, c'est non.

\- Alleeez Satan, je suis sûr que je peux vous impressionner.

\- Non. Avec un gardien comme toi, on est sur de perdre. »

Sébastian se renfrogna au fond de son siège. Il n'avait jamais été accepté dans l'équipe, surement parce que lors de l'essai qu'il avait eu, il avait préféré draguer les attaquants adverses et avait laissé passer 26 buts.

Santana enchaina :

« - Et puis cette année, il faut battre Berry. Le hobbit et son cachalot nous ont ridiculisés l'année dernière.

\- Santana, on trouvera.

\- Quinn, tu as vu leurs nouvelles recrues ? ils ont un blond avec une bouche énorme, je suis sure qu'il peut avaler plusieurs souafles en même temps, on a intérêt à trouver ! »

Juste avant que la sonnerie retentisse annonçant le début des cours, Quinn bredouilla un « On verra » et s'en alla.

« - Q, oublies pas d'être à l'heure, on a cours de potion, Rogue va nous faire la misère si on n'est pas à l'heure cette année. »

La petite blonde s'était déjà échappée à l'extérieure avant d'écouter la fin de la phrase de son amie. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche.

Santana, quant à elle, alla lentement dans les cachots pour rejoindre le cours le plus ennuyant qu'elle ait à suivre en compagnie de Puck et Sébastian, toujours boudeur.

Ils attendaient devant la salle et lorsqu'ils durent rentrer, il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de Quinn. Santana pris place sur la dernière table, tout au fond en espérant que sa camarade la rejoindrait rapidement.

Elle grimaça en voyant Finn Hudson arriver. Il était le gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch des Griffondor. Les deux maisons avaient malheureusement ce cours en commun.

Le cours commença, terriblement soporifique aux yeux de la Latina qui suivait mollement ce que le professeur disait en balayant le livre du regard.

Puck se retourna vers Santana et lui chuchota :

« - Satan, elle est où Q ? »

Santana fronça les sourcils et marmonna un « sait pas » et le garçon se retourna. La Latina susurra pour elle-même :

« - Quinn, je te jure si tu m'as plantée pour être avec - »

 **…**

« - Rachel ! »

La brune admirait la femme devant elle qui avais crié son nom, fauchée délicieusement par l'orgasme. Elle la détaillait, les cheveux blonds maintenant mi long légèrement décoiffés par l'effort, la bouche entrouverte, les joues rosies et les yeux mis clos. Quinn tenait à peine debout et lorsque Rachel se retira de l'intimité de la blonde, elle tenta de la soutenir de tout son poids contre la paroi froide des toilettes dans lesquels elles se trouvaient. Rachel plongea son visage dans le cou de son amante, respirant son parfum enivrant alors que cette dernière tentait de reprendre une respiration normale.

Les mains sur les hanches de la brune, Quinn se délectais des légers bisous qui lui étaient déposés au creux de son cou. Seule sa respiration brisait le silence.

« - Rach', c'était… C'était… Wow. »

La brune releva son visage et planta ses orbites marron dans les yeux verts de Quinn. Elle avait un sourire mégawatt plaqué sur le visage, et elle embrassa doucement la femme en face d'elle.

« - Tu m'as manqué cet été. »

Cette fois ci, c'est Quinn qui sourit et Rachel put lire une légère malice dans son regard.

Quinn poussa Rachel contre la paroi opposée. La brune gémit lorsque son amante s'empara de ses lèvres avec force, collant tout son corps contre le mur derrière elle. Elle venait d'inverser les rôles et Rachel appréciait la Quinn qui prenait des initiatives.

La blonde maintenait fermement Rachel, ses mains ancrées sur ses hanches, elle embrassait, mordillais, léchait chaque parcelle du cou pale qui s'offrait à elle. La respiration de Rachel s'accélérait au fur et à mesure que Quinn s'approchait d'un point sensible situé à proximité de sa clavicule. Elle gémit doucement quand la blonde le mordilla férocement et Rachel sentais déjà qu'elle appartenait entièrement à la blonde.

« - Je t'aime. »

Les mots avaient traversé ses lèvres entrouvertes avant même qu'elle ne leur ait donné l'ordre. Rachel écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte que c'était sa voix qui avait émis ces mots. Ces mots tellement vrais mais terriblement terrifiant.

Les mouvements de Quinn avaient cessé, elle restait immobile, la bouche encore en contact avec la peau délicieuse dont elle se délectait. Elle se détacha doucement de Rachel et la dévisagea. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient aussi surprises et paniquées l'une que l'autre.

Pendant quelques secondes elles s'analysèrent, le cerveau de Quinn refusant de se remettre en marche.

Soudain, comme si une décharge électrique l'avait réveillée, elle se décolla complètement du corps chaud qui était contre elle, et attrapa ses affaires par terre.

« - Je dois…. Je dois y aller, je suis déjà en retard en cours.

\- Attends Quinn s'il te plait, parles moi. »

Les larmes dévalaient déjà les joues de Rachel alors que Quinn s'enfuyais de leur lieux de rencontre habituel. Quand la porte claqua, elle fondit en larme, laissant son corps se recroqueviller sur lui-même au sol. De longs sanglots avaient pris la place des gémissements qu'on pouvait entendre quelques minutes auparavant.

Quant à Quinn, elle dévalait les escaliers, forçant son esprit à ne pas penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle fonça directement dans les dédales de l'école à la recherche de sa salle de cours.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant, elle croisa une jeune blonde qui semblait terrifiée. Quinn frappa un coup sec à la porte et entra dans la salle de cours, essoufflée.

« - Excusez-moi, j'étais à la bibliothèque, je n'ai pas vu l'heure. »

Rogue la regarda un moment d'un œil mauvais et excisa un léger rictus.

« - Mademoiselle Fabray, en détenant le record de retard dans mon cours, vous devriez pourtant savoir que plus aucune faveur vous sera accordée. Je ne veux plus vous voir en cours de Potion pendant deux semaines, je vous laisse vous débrouiller avec vos camarades pour récupérer les cours et bien sur vous me rendrez les devoirs à faire. »

Quinn soupira et sortit de la salle. Elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'il ne restait plus que 15 minutes avant que Santana ne puisse sortir. Elle décida de l'attendre devant la porte maintenant close et s'affala sur le sol. Devant elle, une grande blonde de la maison Poufsouffle la regardait l'air toujours aussi perdue et paniquée.

Quinn songea à quelques insultes à lui envoyer mais elle soupira et consentit à, pour une fois, être aimable. Après tout, elle avait un quart d'heure à tuer.

« - Tu t'es perdue ?

\- Non je dois aller dans la classe de Rogue mais il me fait peur. Je ne sais jamais s'il est gentil ou méchant parce que quand il me gronde, il sourit.

\- C'est sa spécialité. Engueuler en gardant un ton mielleux. Pourquoi tu dois y aller, je t'ai jamais vu dans la classe des poufflsoufles d'avant dernière année ?

\- Non, je suis en première année, il m'a mise en retenue pour un mois parce que j'ai fait exploser mon chaudron la semaine dernière. Je n'avais pas écouté.

\- Pas de chance. »

Après cette dernière phrase, la sonnerie retentit, annonçant la fin du cours, ce qui a eu pour effet d'augmenter considérablement l'angoisse de la jeune blonde. C'est Santana qui sortit la première de la salle, claquant la porte contre le mur.

« - Quel vieux con ! Putain Quinn t'étais où ?

\- Je te l'ai dit. A la bibliothèque, rien d'important. »

La Latina continua de ronchonner un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent au prochain cours.


End file.
